


Osha is Hungry

by DJ_Osha



Series: Osha and Aka Shenanigans [1]
Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Osha/pseuds/DJ_Osha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Osha is hungry and Aka has to feed her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Osha is Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> First story of my Osha/Aka series

Osha was a normal Oshawott. She loves pokéberries and especially loves her best friend Aka-kun. But he can't know that she loves him.  
Why?  
Whenever she tries to confess he says "I'm too big for you." or "You're a pokémon." Which broke her little Osha heart.

But right now, Osha was really hungry. She tried standing but felt faint and lied down on the ground again. She screamed "OSHAWOTT" to get Aka's attention. He came in the room to see Osha on the ground. He ran to her to see what was wrong.  
"Osha...," she said weakly and pointed to the pokéberries on the counter.  
Aka got the message and went over to the counter to get the pokéberries. He fed Osha the berries and she started to not be hungry anymore. Osha finally got up without falling and layed down on Aka's lap. Osha fell asleep in Aka's arms.


End file.
